


Passionate Birthday

by missanimefan



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missanimefan/pseuds/missanimefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spin off of At the Crossroads universe.  Teito just turned 18 and spends his birthday with Frau.</p>
<p>A birthday pressy for dear Tei-bby~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passionate Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notakamisama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notakamisama/gifts).



"Teito! Happy birthday!"

The boy turned to glance at his only female friend as she skipped over to him and grasped his hands. He gave her a shy smile and noticed their tutor and "fashionable" friend approaching with precariously balanced boxes from the mall a town over. He set said luggage on the ground beside Ouka before flashing the trademark Oak smile.

"Finally eighteen, must be feel great huh?" Hakuren chuckled with Ouka as both turned to Teito with knowing eyes, "Ouka insisted we get you something first, so here." The blond gestured to the boxes he had set down while the girl pulled out a small bag and shoved it at Teito.

"What's this?"

"Open it!"

Teito gave a suspicious stare but pulled the pink ribbon from the handles and pried the staples open. Inside was small material bundled so he pulled it out. Once outside the bag it popped back to it's normal shape and he turned slightly blue, "This..."

Hakuren also paled before snickering, "I didn't think you would really do it..."

The fabric made out a very distinct cat, even if the fabric was a bit poorly put together. Teito just shook his head with a slight smile and thanked her. She was still learning to sew properly so he could tell how much of a struggle she must have gone through to get it to look like what it was intended to be. He had no doubt Hakuren had helped somewhat, but he still seemed surprised as to the gift, which confused Teito greatly.

That was before he realized what was under the doll.

"OUKA!"

"HAKUREN DID IT," she countered, equally red and embarrassed now too.

It was the Oaks turn to jump in, "Excuse you, I only dared you as a joke. I didn't think..."

Teito fumed slightly and shoved the doll back in the bag, "I can't believe you. Mikage I could see, but you guys..."

"Mikage gave it to me," she defended as the red traveled down her neck and up her ears, "He said it works great."

"How wou- No. I don't want to know," Hakuren shook his head and directed Teitos attention back to the boxes, "Open those when you can and tell us what you think."  
Teito grudgingly picked them up and grumbled as the two ran off, "Have fun with Frau~!"

"WAIT WHAT!?"

They were already gone, but he understood immediately the implications. He stormed away and headed to Fraus house, having already made plans with the blond to have a movie night at his place. Of course when Frau had answered the door he made a comment about how Teito was so short the items were stacked taller than him. That of course got him a swift and painful kick to the shin and a huffing Teito walked over his doubled over body.

They popped in a movie pretty quickly after Frau had made them some pancakes and popcorn (even though Teito questioned his taste in combinations). They ate in mostly silence, save for a few questions about each others week. Once done they sat down with the movie in the background as Teito opened the gifts he had received earlier.

Of course Ouka had gotten him a new sketch book and tablet, along with a sweater for the upcoming winter months. Hakuren meanwhile had stocked him up on study guides and hair care products, insisting Teito would feel better with soft hair like his. The cards were sweet and he could almost overlook the earlier fiasco. Almost.

"What about Mikage," Frau asked as they had finally sat on the couch and observed the end of the first movie. It wasn't terribly interesting, just some poorly down parody of another movie.

"We're going to meet up on Monday, "Teito explained, carefully snuggling closer to Frau without jostling the one around his waist too much. He hadn't even noticed it, he was too busy considering Fraus comment the week before when planning their meet up. He had said something about a perfect gift for the occasion... now Teito was wondering what he had meant.

Frau nodded and then shut off the credits, playing the newest episode of Attack on Titan. Both of them practically shouting "CALLED IT" when the female titan was revealed. Teito huffed when Frau commented that he was probably better built that Erwin and asked if Teito wanted to see. Of course he received a well placed gut punch as well as another after adding that Teito was about as tall as Levi but probably less muscles.

Once the episode was over the taller stood and held out a hand to Teito, "Ready for your gift?"

Teito hesitated but took the hand and allowed himself to be picked up, "Uh... okay."

Frau led Teito down a hall and opened a door, walking in and letting him down to look around. Least to say the birthday boy gave a small blush and was a bit astonished by the scene.  
Cliche as it was, red flower petals were scattered on the bed and the lights had been dimmed so the candles flickered across the walls. The wax of the candles had dripped down the sides of the fancy stands and Teito could tell they may have entirely melted if they had been a bit thinner, meaning Frau had timed this purposefully. The regular sheets and bedding had been changed to passionate bright red silks. Teito gawked for awhile before he finally stuttered out an "o-oh" along with a blush.

"I figured it might as well be as grand as you deserve," Frau kissed the tanned hand with a flirty smirk and Teito huffed, "Or is something not to your taste?"

"It's just..." the mutter and blush remained until Teito took a deep breath and shoved the small bag he had kept in his pocket at Frau, saying nothing more. Frau gave a quizzical look but opened it and noticed the doll Ouka had been working on before grinning and pulling out the thing beneath it.

"What a sweetheart," he chimed with amusement and waved the small container that read 'Melon Soda Flavored Lube'. "How did she even get such a thing?"

"Like I know!"

"Well, it'll be useful."

Before Teito could retort, he was swept up and sat on the bed with a long passionate kiss. A small trail of saliva connected them after Frau pulled away with a grin and Teito panted to catch his breath from the sudden action, "You better know what your doing," he muttered. They had discussed this possibility and both agreed if it came about at the right time then it'd be okay. Of course Teito had always gotten flustered and ended up demanding they change subjects. Even now he was bright red and fidgeting.

Frau nodded and began another kiss as he began to pop the button of Teitos shirt open and removed it carefully, commenting how he was right that Teito didn't look like Levi because he looked better. Teito scoffed but allowed him to continue his work, noting Frau really did look more buff than Erwin probably was after the blue coat was removed. Frau hadn't bothered wearing anything under the coat since he wasn't going out. Teito kissed back as their tongues wrapped around each others, tasting every bit of the others mouth. Frau tasted like smoke and cherries, Teito dully noted.

Once Frau pulled away he under both of their pants and shuffled them away, tracing delicate patterns down Teitos arms and chest. Teito shivered and giggled a little when the nails traced over a ticklish spot, one he knew Frau would be sure to remember later. Small kisses trailed along his collarbone and shoulders, coming to rest at the nape of his neck and suck until a small bruise formed. He knew Hakuren and Ouka would see it and tease him later, but he was too focused on the pleasant feelings and hands on his body to care. Eventually their underwear also came off and Teito was bright red again as he was cuddled and hands ran through his hair comfortingly.

When the lid was opened both took a moment to stare at each other and give a chance for the other to call it quits, but it became quickly obvious that neither had plans to stop this so Frau coated his fingers and kissed Teito as his slipped a finger into his ass.

Teito winced and wiggled a bit, making a face, "That feels weird."

"I'm not surprised, I'm guessing you've never put anything up here," Frau chuckled but gave him another reassuring kiss.

"No, have you?" Teito retorted but gave a blank stare when the blond shifted and didn't answer, "Wait... have you?"

"Let's not discuss that."

"Bu-" Teito gasped when another slipped in and began to stretch him. He made a mental note not to let Frau get away with not telling him though. The process continued slowly and he got use to it enough for another finger to join and move more. Curling until they found a spot that made Teito yelp and shiver, arms bolting up to wrap around Frau as he moaned when it hit again. A smirk and the fingers left so he could lube up his own dick with a condom and position himself. A quite 'ready' answered with a 'yeah' and Frau slid in, giving Teito a chance to adjust before he moved.

"A-ah!" When Frau hit the spot again Teito was already a moaning mess and clinging to the blond for dear life. His body quaked more as he felt himself reaching his climax and a stronger more firm hand went to wrap around his weeping dick. A few more motions and minutes later both were cumming and Teito plopped himself down, curling up on the blankets while Frau removed and threw away the condom. Frau followed suit after grabbing a washcloth and cleaning Teito up a bit. Wrapping his arms around Teito and spooning Teito as they both dozed off for the night.

Of course when Teito woke up he scolded Frau about how he couldn't move and how Ouka and Hakuren would never let him live it down when they saw the mark on his neck. Which received a snicker that in turn got a hit from a powerful but smaller Teito.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry this is rushed dear and everyone else. I have little time on the internet, but I wanted to get my friend SOMETHING done for her birthday, even if it is quite late.


End file.
